Three Italian lies
by invatercat
Summary: OCXChina. Michii, Mizuki's friend, and the Italiano bros work together to get their best friend with the person she loves. Takes place during WWII. based off Sober by P!nk and a friend's story.


**Note: Based off of the song "Sober" by P!nk and my friend's story. I dont own hetalia. I dont know Italian and used Google translate! I might NOT finish this. AFTER ALL, i have two other stories to finish. School is just getting in the way. T-T**

Mizuki Walked back to her house, from visiting her boss. She walked threw the snowy rain with a large jacket and scarf. Kitty-kyo-chan, her small orange cat, followed her. He had a hard time walking threw all the snow, but he really didn't care about it. Mizuki got to her house and walked inside. Her clock showed "11:00 pm" She took a big breath, and slid to the floor with her back to the door. She started to cry.

Kitty-kyo-chan turned to see her, and padded up to her. He hated when she cried. He was, after all, VERY protective of her. Kitty, what he is also called, sat next to Mizuki. He knew why she was crying, because he had heard the conversation with Mizuki and her boss. Why were bosses so mean. Its like they didn't care about how you felt. Its like they wanted you dead, and WOULD kill you if you made the wrong move

Suddenly there was something pushed agenst the other side of the door. Mizuki wiped her tears away and stood up. She picked up Kitty and opened the door. The person who was on the other side ran and fell into Mizuki. Mizuki looked at the person. It was her friend, Michii. Michii jumped off of Mizuki.

"S-sorry 'bout that!" Michii's Italian accent rang about the small house.

Michii was Italian, but grew up in the small nation of Mizuki. She lived alone, but right next to Mizuki's house. Michii is one year older then Mizuki, but acts way younger. Sometimes, Michii is protective of Mizuki. When Mizuki is feeling down, or in need of help, Michii is there! Also, growing up in Mizuki has changed Michii. Michii is more outgoing then a normal Italian.

"It's okay" Mizuki said softly.

Michii looked into Mizuki's soft, watery eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Michii asked.

"Uh...n-nothing" Mizuki said, looking away.

"Dont lie to me! I know when your feeling down and this is one of those times!" Michii ran in front of Miuzki and looked at her straight in the eyes.

Mizuki's eyes bleed with water. It was all pouring down her face. The tears fell onto the floor making a almost unheard sound.

"Please, Mizuki, tell me whats wrong. I can help you! You know i've almost always been there for you! Was It me that did something! I'm sorry!" Michii said. After a long silence, Mizuki wiped more tears away.

"N-no...its not you. You would never" Mizuki pulled away and sat on the couch.

"Then...then whats wrong?" Michii didn't move, but only looked at mizuki.

"Were going into war again..." Mizuki's voice stopped.

Michii laughed.

"Is that what your crying over! Were going to war with Russia again, arn't we! That crazy Cold freak! Hehe, So whats REALLY bothering you?" Her laughed faded away.

"We are going to war! Do you know witch war!" Mizuki's beaten voice growled

"HA! There are no wars going on...only that one in Euro- awwww fu-" Michii saw Mizuki's daring eyes. Mizuki nodded

"YOUR BOSS IS CRAZEH! DOES HE WANT US ALL KILLED! WERE GOING UP AGENST...who's side are we on?" Michii asked

"The Axis"

"WHAT! WERE GANNA DIEE! WERE GOING UP AGENST AMERICA, AND ENGLAND, AND FRANCE (but hes not very strong) AND RUSSIA AND CHI- ohhhhhhh OHHHHH! OH I GOT IT NOW~!"

Mizuki started to cry.

"This has happened before. He has had to fight Japan and...uh...yea...Japan. But why should you cry? Japan lived with china for...forever and he didn't make a big deal." Michii said

"Your making that up." Mizuki said.

"Yea...i am. BUT IT COULD BE TRUE!"

"It is...part of it"

"AH HA! SO IM NOT STUPID!"

"You thought you were stupid?"

"UH...CHANGEING SUBJECT!"

"Anyway, that's not why i'm crying"

"So...why are you?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"YEP!" (no!)

[1]"I...like China...not like, but...uh...Io davvero lo amo"

"Awww soo sweet!" Michii smiled at the Italian words.

[2]"But...la domanda è: fa Cina mi ama?"

[3]"Non preoccupatevi di questo! Scommetto che ti ama con tutto il cu" Michii said.

"Lie! I'm probably just like all my other siblings! Only liked as family" Mizuki hissed

"Why you no speak Italian anymore?" Michii complained.

"Its getting late. You should go home. F-forget this ever happened." Mizuki sighed

"I will not stand around and watch you feel love for someone who might not love you in the same way!" Michii said

"You try to do anything, and I will slit your neck and send you to Russia!" Mizuki threatened

"I can do this on my own" Mizuki looked back away from her friend.

"Fine, but, you will fail without help!"

"Go away! I don't need you! And again, I will slit your neck!" Mizuki hissed.

Michii slipped out the door and closed it shut.

"If your going to want to be with anyone, your going to need my help ,ms. im going to kill everyone " Michii grinned

_Why do I feel like this "Party" is going to end soon. _Mizuki thought about the possible ends to her Asian family...It was, after all, Japan and mizuki VS. China and maybe even the rest of the family.

[1] I really love him

[2] the question is; does china love me?

[3] Don't worry about that! I bet he loves you with all his heart!


End file.
